


Oh, Loverboy!

by thatdamnpapaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Dansing References, M/M, POV Second Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnpapaya/pseuds/thatdamnpapaya
Summary: Заходящее летнее солнце освещает его со спины, и ты можешь видеть только его тень через эту перегородку. Ты смотришь, как он делает два небольших шага и прыгает в идеальном шпагате, перед тем как грациозно выплыть из-за ширмы. Его волосы наполовину выпали из хвоста, который он собрал еще в начале дня, а на его лбу блестящая полоска пота. Его шорты липнут к его ногам так, что в комнате становится еще жарче, он смотрит прямо на тебя, глаза полузакрыты, а на губах играет улыбка Чеширского Кота, которую ты так сильно любишь.- Любовничек!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, Loverboy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824783) by [shcherbatskayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas). 



Юра провел в Казахстане всего пару дней, когда ты наконец-то понял, как безнадежно и окончательно влюбился в него. Он решил заехать и остановиться, потому что все равно он возвращался домой со свадьбы Виктора в Японии и это особо не имеет значения, серьезно, но ты знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы различить его ложь, и ты знал, что это _имеет_ значение, серьезно. Ни у кого из вас раньше не было настоящих друзей, то, что он приехал и решил остаться ненадолго, было чем-то новеньким для обоих и ты думал, что это достаточно важно.

Сейчас ты облокачиваешься на кондиционер в танцевальной студии, в здании, которое принадлежит твоей матушке, и наблюдаешь за Юрой краем глаза, когда решаешь сделать несколько глотков воды. Даже если это не официальный визит, вас с Юрой ждут усердные тренировки, особенно после того, как после прошлогоднего финала Гран-При вы пообещали друг другу, что будете вместе стоять на подиуме. Совместные тренировки были шикарной идеей, но суровой. Ты не ошибся, когда в самом начале назвал его солдатом. Он тренировался с энергичностью и страстью рыцаря, который готовится к войне за свое Королевство, и даже если ты делал все то же самое, он выматывал тебя. Ты списывал все на то, что, как только ты вернулся с Мировых соревнований, твоя бабуля настояла на том, чтобы ты расслабился и отдохнул, так что сейчас ты не в той форме, в которой хотел бы быть.

Ты решаешь сделать перерыв, пока Юра заканчивает какую-то там комбинацию, уверяя тебя, что вот эта вот последняя. Да-да, он говорил это и о той, что уже была последней, и еще об одной до этого. Музыка, которая играла в динамиках, была мягкой, и солнце за окном начинало садиться, и все вокруг казалось прекрасным. Единственное что у тебя болит - это ноги, и ты этому даже рад. Ты привык к тому, что боль везде.

Песня сменилась на середине Юриного танца. Музыка играет с твоего телефона, так что ты знаешь каждую песню и иногда даже подпеваешь себе под нос. И эту песню ты тоже знаешь, не потому что ты слышал ее где-то по радио, а потому что она была из того тупого фильма, который нравился твоей сестре, когда ей было 15, _Грязные Танцы_. Ты делаешь вид, что ненавидишь его, но у тебя слабость к этим американским фильмам 80-х, потому что они всегда заканчиваются хорошо. Ты знаешь каждую строчку из фильма наизусть и считаешь, что все тоже должны его посмотреть.

Сцены фильма всплывают у тебя в голове, когда ты слушаешь песню. Лето где-нибудь в 1950-х, Америка, двое любовников скрываются от всего мира, практикуются в танцах и веселятся. Ты знаешь все движения, которые делают актеры в этой сцене, и часть тебя теряется в соблазне начать танцевать с Юрой, потому что каждый раз, когда он смеется, или поправляет твою позицию, или пытается научить тебя делать приличные сэлфи, в голове у тебя крутится только одна простая фраза. _Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя._

Юра не смотрит на тебя, но ты все равно решаешь сделать это. Твое воплощение Патрика Суэйзи довольно хорошее, и, даже если он не станет танцевать с тобой как в фильме, то ты хотя бы заставишь его засмеяться, а звук смеха Юрия Плисецкого - один из твоих любимых звуков в мире, потому что это значит, что Юрий Плисецкий счастлив. Ты берешь свои солнцезащитные очки, надеваешь их, потому что нет ничего круче солнцезащитных очков, и готовишься.

Когда дело близится к той части, которую ты хочешь воплотить (хотя бы из-за того, что тебе не придется действительно петь - твой голос, когда ты поешь, воистину ужасен и заставляет щенят плакать), ты драматично падаешь на пол, прямо как в фильме, смотришь на Юру, улыбаешься ему и в самых лучших традициях кино-звезд безошибочно выдаешь сточку:  
\- Как ты зовешь своего любовника?

Юра останавливается, смотрит на тебя и начинает смеяться.  
\- Бек, что за херня? - спрашивает он между приступами смеха, который делает твою голову неясной и легкой и который так напоминает тебе солнечное утро в Алматы.

\- Подожди, только не говори мне, что ты никогда не смотрел _Грязные Танцы_ , - говоришь ты, надевая очки на голову и поднимая на него брови, твое лицо возвращается к обычно-нейтральному выражению.

\- Э, нет? Этот не тот убогий фильм для девочек-подростков? А еще, ты выглядишь как придурок, когда носишь свои очки так, как будто ты сейчас такой ‘It’s JJ style!!!!!!!!’, а потом сделаешь сальтуху или еще какое дерьмо, - говорит тебе Юра, изображая Жан-Жака, получается на удивление хорошо. Ты снимаешь очки и садишься на кондиционер, все еще поднимая на него брови.

\- Ты должен знать, что _Грязные Танцы_ \- это шедевр, - говоришь ты, шутя только на половину, потому что, черт возьми, у тебя действительно слабость к хорошим концовкам. - Мы должны исправить это.

\- Ну, если ты говоришь, что он хороший, надеюсь, он не будет _так_ плох, - уступает Юра, пожав плечами и затем зевнув. - Думаю, на сегодня все.

Песня закончилась, и ты киваешь, бросая ему его сумку и бутылку воды. - Согласен.

 

***

 

Этой ночью вы оба сидите на диване твоей сестры, смотрите вышеупомянутый фильм. Голова Юры наполовину лежит у тебя на коленях, пока он смотрит, а ты рассеянно заплетаешь его волосы. Неважно, сколько раз ты видел, как твоя сестра заплетает себе волосы перед соревнованиями, и неважно, сколько раз она пыталась научить тебя этому, твои косички получаются неровными и небрежными. Сабира бесконечно раздражалась по этому поводу, понарошку, как она раздражалась и на все, что бы ты ни делал в детстве, но здесь и сейчас, Юра не возражает. Вообще-то, ты думаешь, что ему нравится, если эта мини-улыбка на его лице говорит тебе о чем-то.

Неудивительно, что большую часть фильма Юра критиковал танцоров. Его глаза наточены Лилией и не упускают _ничего_. Каждый неверный шаг злит его, и он кричит на актеров, как будто они могли бы его услышать. Но тем не менее, ты думаешь, что он начинает погружаться в фильм, или он как минимум может сказать, что ты погружен в фильм, потому что во время напряженных моментов он молчит и иногда смотрит на тебя. Его глаза не выглядят как глаза солдата в этот момент, ни как глаза феи, или панка, или еще кого-нибудь. Он выглядит как человек, и за это ты его любишь.

Наступила сцена, которую ты по какой-то дебильной, не понятной даже тебе, причине, хотел воспроизвести, и Юра смотрит ее так же внимательно, как и ты. Сначала он хихикает, а потом, когда он видит хореографию, краснеет. Ты смотришь в сторону, твое собственное лицо тоже краснеет, выдавая твое смущение.

\- Ну, - начинает Юра, указывая на экран. - Я думаю, что из тебя танцор получше, чем из этого хрена. А его лицо меня просто пугает. Серьезно, почему оно все время такое красное?

Ты смеешься над его наблюдением, даже если оно не самое умное, Юра все равно прекрасен.  
\- Наверное, студийное освещение, - предполагаешь ты, а Юра закатывает глаза.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты действительно ответил на это, - говорит он, вытягивая ноги, а затем возвращаясь на место, как он сидел раньше.

\- Журналисты говорят, что то часть моего обаяния, - невозмутимо отвечаешь ты, закатывая глаза, как только вспоминаешь все те вещи, что они пишут в своих дурацких статьях.

\- Хотя бы в одном эти придурки правы, - бормочет он, возвращая свое внимание фильму. Ты стараешься не показывать, что его слова тебе льстят, но ты знаешь, что он это прекрасно видит. Но, по какой-то причине, ты даже не против.

 

***

 

Песня включается снова спустя несколько дней, когда вы оба на студии. Ты занимаешься на станке, Юра делает растяжку, никто из вас не разговаривает, но это комфортная тишина. Все окна открыты, позволяя прохладному летнему ветерку проникать в помещение, иногда радуя своим присутствием. Кондиционер работает на полную, потому что ты знаешь, как сурова может быть жара в Казахстане для того, кто большую часть своей жизни провел в более прохладном регионе, даже если Юра тебе в этом никогда не признается. Ты оборачиваешься на Юру, когда слышишь знакомые гитарные аккорды, а Юра смотрит в ответ на тебя. Никто из вас не может сказать, кто двинулся первым, но в конечном итоге вы оба скользите по полу вместе.

Ты пытаешься подражать актерам, а Юра закатывает глаза, улыбается и смахивает челку с глаз, и ты не можешь не быть собой. Ты тихо подпеваешь, танцуя, и это не какие-то программы, над которыми вы обычно работаете, это просто плавные движения, как будто вы - часть музыки, и вам не нужно задумываться об этом. Движения такие же естественные, как дыхание.

Когда дело доходит до той части, которую ты хотел изобразить несколько дней назад, ты делаешь то же движение, что и тогда, потому что так надо. Ты падаешь на пол и потом смотришь на Юру, который беспечно утанцовывает от тебя.  
\- Как ты зовешь своего любовника?

Он поворачивается и зло ухмыляется, и это напоминает тебе, почему его называют Русским Панком. Ты не пытаешься подражать голосу певца, и это делает твой голос более привлекательным. Он подзывает тебя одной рукой, а вторую кладет на ширму, которая стоит в нескольких дюймах от окна.  
\- Иди сюда, любовничек!

И ты готов сорваться прямо сейчас, но ты знаешь слова и ты знаешь, что будет подходить больше, поэтому ты остаешься на месте, широко улыбаешься, так, как делаешь очень редко, и переходишь к следующей строчке.  
\- А если он не отвечает?

В короткой паузе Юра скрывается за ширмой. Заходящее летнее солнце освещает его со спины, и ты можешь видеть только его тень через эту перегородку. Ты смотришь, как он делает два небольших шага и прыгает в идеальном шпагате, перед тем как грациозно выплыть из-за ширмы. Его волосы наполовину выпали из хвоста, который он собрал еще в начале дня, а на его лбу блестящая полоска пота. Его шорты липнут к его ногам так, что в комнате становится еще жарче, он смотрит прямо на тебя, глаза полузакрыты, а на губах играет улыбка Чеширского Кота, которую ты так сильно любишь.  
\- Любовничек!

\- А если он по-прежнему не отвечает? - говоришь ты, голос слабее, чем ты рассчитывал.

\- Я просто скажу: милый-- - он двигается тебе навстречу, ты делаешь то же самое, неуверенный, к чему это приведет, но зная, что ты хочешь этого. Его руки обхватывают твою шею, а твои руки - его талию, и вы идеально подходите друг другу.

\- О, милый, - мягко поет он, и это нечестно, потому что его голос ангельский и прекрасный, но все же в нем есть определенная сила, которую другие бы не заметили, но ты не можешь это упустить.

\- Мой сладкий, - вы оба едва двигаетесь, ничего особенного, сложного или красивого в вашем танце, за исключением, наверное, того, как ты смотришь на него, потому что, боже, ты любишь его с каждым днем все больше и больше и ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

\- Ты мой единственный, - эту строчку вы поете вместе, и, пока вы не зациклились на ней, ты разворачиваешь Юру и наклоняешь его. После этого он берет на себя ведущую роль и, не смотря на то, что он ниже тебя как минимум на четыре дюйма, ему удается сделать то же самое, и в два раза элегантнее, чем это сделал ты. К тому моменту как музыка закончилась, ваши носы меньше чем в дюйме друг от друга, и ты можешь видеть немного грязи на его переносице, и был буквально момент тишины между этой песней и следующей, где вы просто смотрели друг на друга.

\- Твоя позиция ужасна, - шепчет он, смотря на тебя с такой нежностью, на которую - как считает большая часть мира - он не способен.

\- Я знаю, - отвечаешь ты, часть тебя хочет спрятаться, потому что он смотрит так, будто может видеть каждую частичку тебя, но большая часть тебя хочет просто стоять так вечно. - Нам нужно будет поработать над этим.

\- Поработаем, - соглашается Юра, и вскоре этот момент теряется в механических движениях, которые сделают тебя лучшим танцором, чтобы ты стал лучшим фигуристом, чтобы вы могли стоять на подиуме вместе. Но настроение никуда не делось (и ты уверен, что это так), ни когда он позволяет своей руке задержаться на твоей спине, когда он поправлял твою позицию, и ни когда он льнет к твоей руке, когда ты убираешь несколько выбившихся золотых прядей, и ни когда вы смотрите друг на друга перед тем как заснуть на диване, и ты можешь видеть свою собственную любовь, смотрящую на тебя в ответ. Ты не можешь вспомнить, когда в своей жизни был таким же счастливым.


End file.
